Sonic Meets Twilight!
by xShadeOfWhaa
Summary: Totally random story my best friend and i made! What would it be like if Sonic came into the Twilight world? Lots of random moments, fighting funny moments, etc. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR JUST READ IT! Pwetty pwease...*Smiles innocently* really read it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Sonic!**

Sonic Meets Twilight!

Bella was driving her rusted truck, when suddenly, a blue blur sped past her. Bella jumped.

"What was that?" She asked herself gazing outside. She shrugged it off after a minute.

Suddenly, there was a loud _BANG!_ On top of her car.

She tried to control her breathing, and when she did, surprisingly she screamed when she saw an animal staring at her through her window, the head upside down.

She froze studying him, he was blue and looked very familiar, and cartoon like. _Strange…_ she thought.

She hesitated before rolling down the window slowly.

The hedgehog smiled kindly. "Oh, I didn't catch your name." he said simply, waiting.

Bella blinked surprised that he could talk, which only made him even more familiar. _Nice greeting._

"I'm… Isabella? Bella...for short?...Bella…Swan?" she lifted an eyebrow as she said this.

"Oh" he said he stuck out his hand with a huge smile, "WELL I'M SONIC!" he said excitedly.

_Sonic?_ She thought. _Sonic The Hedgehog?_

Comprehension came on her face. She watched that show all the time when she was little.

She grabbed his hand, and they shook enthusiastically.

"YOU'RE FROM TWILIGHT!" He said his eyes shining.

"YEAH!" she answered. _Whatever that is…_

"YOU DEFEATED THE EVIL DR. EGGMAN!" She said back. He nodded.

"YEAH!" he boomed like Emmett would.

"AND YOU JUMPED OFF A CLIFF!" he said still smiling hugely.

"Yeah…" she said with a timid smile, and through clenched teeth. _No one is ever going to let me forget that. I wonder how he knew, oh well._

"Well, you run away from that chic named Amy." She said. Sonic frowned, his eyes wide.

"Yeah I ran so far that I had no idea what world I landed in. Stay away from her," he leaned in and whispered, "she's crazy" Bella nodded understanding, they shuddered.

"SOOOOOONIIIIIC!" They heard a female screech.

They turned around, and Sonic's face twisted into horror, his mouth dropped.

_How the fuck did she follow me here?_

"OH SHIT!" Bella and Sonic screeched. Sonic took off running and Bella stomped on the gas pedal.

Sonic kept running, so fast and he smiled, thinking how easy it would be for him to get away. But as usual in his "Sonic Shorts" he crashed face straight on, into a tree.

Amy was right on Bella's tail, thinking Sonic was with her. But she crashed into the trunk of Bella's truck when Bella stopped.

"where am I going?" she asked herself, but then realization came on her face when she felt an impact on her trunk.

"What was that? I'll back up to see if I can get a better view." she started backing up unwarily running over Amy's now dead body. The truck bounced violently. She got out and looked down to see Amy.

"Oops" she said simply, Sonic was right next to her in a second.

"YOU KILLED HER YAY!" he cheered, Bella couldn't help but laugh at his childness.

She shrugged suddenly, "So, you wanna meet Edward?" she asked. He nodded.

"Okay"

_**At Bella's house…**_

Edward was leaning against his Volvo, his eyes zeroing on the Hedgehog on Bella's shoulders.

"Who's that Bella?" he asked when they reached him.

"Sonic The Hedgehog" she said indifferently.

"Sup" Sonic said. Edward nodded to him, he had heard of him.

He puffed up his stone chest, "So you think you're the fastest runner huh?" he asked challenging.

Sonic caught on, he knew Edward was said to be the fastest dude ever. He jumped off Bella's shoulders and walked up to Edward.

"Yeah" he said with a smirk.

They started dissing each other loudly of how slow the other one was, ahem, ahem cussing each other out too. Bella watched with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Race! NOW!" Edward said simply and they both crouched.

"Ready…"

"set…"

They shot a smug look at each other.

"GO!" and they were off, Before Edward could get half a mile, Sonic was on the other side of the country.

"YO EDWARD!" Sonic shouted, knowing Edward could hear him. "I'LL SEND YOU A RED JOLLY RANCHER FROM MINNESOTA!" he laughed as he ran back to Edward, who was frozen with shock.

And then, they attacked each other. Bella was too far away to see, but she was taking her time walking to them.

And suddenly, Shadow the Hedgehog appeared out of nowhere. He looked around frantically looking for Sonic. His eyes landed on the situation.

"HEY!" he said cheerfully as he watched them fight. "Isn't that Edward from Twilight?" he thought for a second. "OH YEAH IT IS!"

He cocked his head to the side, "where's that hot dude that he hates? The werewolf? What was his name?" He thought some more, scratching his head.

"J…Jared…Jere…Jeremy? Jake…JACOB!" He exclaimed clearly proud of himself. Then he thought again.

"Jacob…White? Jacob…Grey? Jacob Blon-BLACK!" he started dancing of how smart he thought he was, when Sonic pulled him out of his reverie.

"I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!" he shouted, pinned down by Edward.

"OH OKAY!" Before shadow could take a step, Jacob came in front of him.

"No…let them fight. I hate them both anyway." Jacob said with a smirk.

"Sure" Shadow replied.

"So, uh…you wanna get a smoothie or something?" Jacob asked indifferently putting his hands in his pockets.

"OKAY" Shadow said excitedly.

While they were walking Shadow took a look at Bella.

"Bella is hot isn't she?" He said with a smile, Jacob gasped and turned to him shaking.

And they pretty much started what Edward and Sonic were doing: Fighting until the death.

Bella walked in the middle of the two fighting pairs, she looked at them confused eyes.

They all froze immediately, and stood up straight.

"Hey Bella" they all said sheepishly, smiling at her.

"Hello" she greeted them all, then she looked at Edward.

"Hey Edward, I wanna show you something." She said walking away.

Edward followed her, walking backwards to stick his tongue out at Jacob, Sonic, and Shadow. He turned to jog up next to Bella.

They all stood there for a moment, but then they followed Edward and Bella.

(AN: Yeah, we made this part kinda weird)

At Bella's house again…

When Edward and Bella got in the house, Edward slammed the door in the three of their faces.

Then Edward opened the window and looked down at them smugly. He looked at Bella, and they all could see her stripping off her shirt.

Edward turned around and braggingly gave them two thumbs up smiling hugely.

Bella started to strip off her pants. Poor Jacob, Sonic and Shadow watched with their jaws dropped.

Edward who was still smiling, started dancing, sticking up both of his middle fingers mouthing "Fuck You"

They all just watched with sad envy as Edward closed the window and the curtains.

They were quiet for a minute.

Jacob sniffled, "I'm going to find a dark quiet place to cry. Please excuse me as I also cut my wrist." Jacob turned and walked off with his shoulders slouched.

Sonic and Shadow shrugged, "That sucks for him, we don't belong in this story anyway" Shadow said. Sonic nodded.

"SOOONIIIIIIC!" They heard that female screech again.

They turned with wide frightened eyes as they saw Amy covered in blood and scars running to them with a psycho smile.

"OH SHIT!" they both said and started running away screaming.

So blah, blah, blah, somehow they made it back into their own world. Suckish ending but

THE END

**Haha! My friend Kierra and I made this short story while we were in Technology Education class. We didn't do anything for our project that day because we were laughing to much. Love ya Kierra! (Uhhh…no homo!) so anyway hope you enjoyed that random story we made many months ago. Please review on what you thought!**


End file.
